A Night in Chains
by Kimitara
Summary: When Wolfram is captured on a mission, Yuuri isn't exactly worrying about his predicament. Infact, he's thinking of how to take advantage of Wolf like this. Chapter 2 and onward will include a lot of Yaoi/Lemon ;
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Well here it is, my very first published fanfic! Yay, Feel free to criticize or anything ^-^' Since this is only chapter one it's just about setting the scene . . . the following chapters will include plenty of yaoi lemony goodness ;)

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way own anything associated with KKM :)

* * *

It had been weeks since Wolfram von Bielefeld had entered human territory. He had been entrusted with an infiltration mission, and was determined not to fail. He was determined to prove to Yuuri he could do this, despite the dangers.

* "Why can't I go?!" Wolfram whined giving Yuuri his infamous scowl. "Because...it's too dangerous! Perhaps we should send someone a bit more-" Yuuri had started to protest. "A bit more what?! Tell me, why can't I go on this mission? Am I not strong enough? Or perhaps you truly don't trust me!" Wolfram continued his whiney rant causing Gwendle to rub his temples with his hand in irritation. 'It was always like this.' Gwendle thought. '*sigh* little lord brat making a scene to his majesty yet again. Honestly, the nerve of him!' Gunter thought, restraining the urge to say it out loud.

"It's nothing like that Wolfram! Of course you're strong enough! And don't say that! You know I trust you with my life, it's just..." Yuuri trailed off yet again, finding it hard to give Wolfram a good reason out loud.

Wolfram look to the ground downcast, sure that he was about to lose the argument when his head snapped back up at Yuuris words, "Fine, you can go. I'm counting on you, Wolfram." He said in a steady tone, seeming to give up on trying to prevent Wolfram's decision.*

He was not about to let Yuuri down, not after he fought so hard to be allowed to come all this way...

It may have been easier, if not for the increase in esoteric stones the human countries seemed to be gaining. Though his mission required him to infiltrate several buildings of high standard to gain well needed information, he had had to turn his back on many unstarted fights, noticing most soldiers in this town had shields and swords with the cursed stones embedded onto them. He was definitely brave enough to run head on into a battle with them...just not stupid enough to risk being caught so easily and letting Yuuri, and the rest of Shin Makoku down.

"This has been going on long enough." He said to himself one evening, prowling around the corner of a street, eyeing his targeted building. "At this rate, no matter what move I make I'll likely get caught . . . May as well attempt to get through that pathetic bunch of soldiers." With his decision hastily made, he drew his sword, preparing to launch at the small group of soldiers standing meters away from his target. Without wasting another moment he hauled himself at them, determined to make his way through. Surprisingly...it was easier than he thought; the esoteric stones had not affected him much at all. With a triumphant smirk growing on his face, he made his move to the entrance of the building. Darkness. Well, that was expected. Wolfram squinted trying to distinguish the rooms' layout in the dark. His breath caught suddenly in his throat, damn it! He swiftly made to spin around, but was hit in the back of the neck too soon and was sent crashing to the floor.

Managing to keep conscious for a few seconds longer, he saw none of than Lord Vancha. 'Damn him! What was the leader of the country doing here?!' "I had heard rumours of a Mazoku running around this area, I never expected them to be true, yet alone for the little Mazoku to be you, Bielefeld." the Lord spoke, tone ringing off the walls. Wolfram tried to retort, but only managed to mouth a few pointless words before giving up and reverting back to glaring at the Lord. "heh, well this will be interesting...I wonder how dear King Yuuri will take the news that his beloved fiancé has been captured by us?" His smirk evident, as Wolfram plunged deeper and deeper into darkness, and finally lost consciousness.

x-x-x

Yuuri was staring out of the window of Gwendle's study, seemingly forgetting about the pile of paper work stacked behind him. "Yuuri Heika, is everything all right?" Gunter asked entering the room after noticing Yuuri stood entranced by the view beyond the kingdom. "Heika?" "Ah, sorry Gunter I was just..." "I wonder, if Wolfram's ok?" Yuuri finally managed to voice out loud.

In fact, this had been bugging him ever since the morning the fiery blonde has departed the castle. He kept thinking to himself how great it was that Wolfram was gone for a bit, he could finally have a good nights sleep without being attack by hurricane Wolfram in his flail of arms and legs as he slept. That comforting thought was soon disbanded though, as Yuuri had realised not long after he went to bed that same night, he couldn't sleep. He tried everything, from counting sheep, thinking of exceedingly boring lessons back on Earth; he even went as far as to hold his breath until he eventually passed out! None of which worked. Ever since that first night, Yuuri was unable to get more than a couple of hours of sleep, and even then his dreams involved endless possibilities of what could happen to Wolfram on this mission.

"I'm sure he's fine, Heika. He may be a little brat, but he can definitely handle himself. We will probably receive word of him shortly and dreading his return in no time!" Gunter added, attempting to cheer Yuuri up with his joking comment.

"Perhaps." Yuuri answered, eyes still glazed over and mind still distant. But he had this very unsettling feeling in his stomach that something terrible was about to happen to his Wolfram.

x-x-x

Darkness. A stone wall, blurred, then went back to nothingness. More stone walls...four in fact, including the one he could feel his back resting upon. Wolfram's blurred vision finally fixed on the solid images before him. 'What the heck?' he groggily though, and went to move his arm to rub his eyes. Only, his arm didn't respond. "Huh?" he said still half asleep as he tried to tug his arm toward his face again. But once again, there seemed to be a force that refused to let him move. A long sigh emitted his lips, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments more before letting himself fully awaken. He turned his head to see why he couldn't move his arms.

"Wha?!" He sounded, confused as to why both his arms were chained to the wall above his head. "What the hells going on?" he asked himself trying to remember what had happened. That's right; he was jumped when he got past those soldiers... damn it! He knew it was too easy getting past them, and still he didn't see this coming!?

He cursed under his breath at himself for being such an idiot, and then took in his surroundings once more.

He attempted in vain to move his legs. No response. "Don't tell me they're chained up as well" he sighed, but was surprised to see his legs were left free. Why wouldn't they

respond then? Then he noticed it and cursed louder. The stone cell he seemed to be locked in had a number of esoteric stones dotted around inside the stone. No

wonder he felt so weak and sluggish. What was going to happen now? He had failed his mission, let down Yuuri and the rest of Shin Makoku, and to top it all off, chained up in some human dungeon. This was definitely not his night! "I wonder. How's Yuuri going to take it when he finds out?" He murmured to himself as he let his unconscious mind take over once again, praying that Yuuri wouldn't worry and do something stupid on his behalf.

* * *

:O How is Yuuri going to take this news? Will he even find out? What's going to happen to Wolfram? Everything will be revelaed in chapter two ;) and so will the first yaoi scene X3


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: OK here's chapter two :D What does Yuuri do when he finds out about Wolfram? Only being psychic or reading the chapter will reveal it :P

Warning! things get more intimate from this point on, graphic lemon scene in third, and most likely final chapter! If your disturbed by yaoi in anyway i advise not to read any further in this story and just imagine a happy ending from the first chapter ^-^

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from KKM!!!

* * *

"WHAAAAA?!?!?!?!" Yuuri's scream echoed around Blood pledge castle as he read and re read the note he had just received. If this was true, Wolfram was trapped in an esoteric dungeon at this moment, most likely suffering the effects the stones had on full Mazoku, and whatever else those damn humans wanted to do to him. Yuuri tossed the note onto the desk and made a quick flee for the door before being stopped by Gwendle. "And where, pray tell, do you think your going?" His glare was evident and intimidating, but Yuuri had no time to be scared of Gwendle, Wolfram was in trouble!

"To get Wolfram!" Yuuri said firmly attempting to push past the block in the door to no avail. "Argh, move Gwendle! Now!" He growled, not caring now how threatening Gwendle's glare became. "What's going on in here?" a kind and familiar voice sounded round the door. Conrad entered with Murataat his side. "His highness plans on rushing blindly into human territory to retrieve Wolfram." Gwendle answered before Yuuri had a chance to open his tightly shut scowl. "Oh, so Wolfram was captured in the end? Figures. We should have sent someone else who wouldn't be affected by the esoteric armour the soldiers have." Murata chimed, adopting his thinking pose as his mind flickered through different strategies. "Well, the note said something about his trial? And that as Demon king I can go over there and watch over the trial to ensure the verdict and everything is fair! What's so wrong about me going?!" Yuuri pitifully yelled. "It's an obvious trap." Gwendle began, preparing himself to list as many possibilities as need be to convince his majesty otherwise. "Gwendle. The great wise man and I shall accompany his majesty to Wolframs aid." Conrad soothingly said. "But, Conrad." "Gwendle, do you really think he's going to give up so easily?" Gwendle hung his head for a moment, admitting his defeat.

The three left promptly for human territory, Yuuridetermined to save Wolfram from this Vancha person.

When they arrived, they were surprisingly warmly greeted and obediently taken straight to the castle of the Lord of the land. "Ah, Your majesty, the Demon King. Welcome! I take it you received my note?" Lord Vancha pondered in a pleasant yet disturbing tone. The Lord didn't hesitate to immediately welcome them as honoured guests and show the straight to where Wolfram was being kept.

They were let into the cool dark room, and entered a few paces. The three froze as they saw Wolfram, Murata and Conrad's eyes quickly filling with anger and worry.

Wolfram was obviously extremely weak at the moment, his lids half closed. What you were able to see of his once bright emerald eyes, were distant and glazed over,

even though he was conscious he was oblivious to the fact his friends and brother had just entered the room. Conrad started to verbally assault Lord Vancha about the condition his little brother was in, and Murata was deep in thought about the current situation.

Yuuri however, was neither angry nor worried. In fact, he was about as distant from the conversation as Wolfram was. His eyes were still glued to the weak Mazoku chained to the wall. 'Wolfram....he looks so calm, weakened... vulnerable.' Yuuri thought to himself. 'But, he really does look insanely hot too...' He added, eyes roaming the oblivious blondes body. Wait, what was he thinking?! Yuuri shook his head in disbelief that he was even about to allow his mind wonder like that. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes once again, and once again, they settled back on the blond Mazoku. 'I'm definitely not gay... and definitely NOT attracted to Wolfram... but, wait, if I think he's hot, that means I am, right? Uhhh! Oh well! There's no way I can deny how hot he looks right now...' His mind wondered further and further away from the conversation going on between Murata Conrad and Lord Vancha. 'He's been weakened by the esoteric stones so much he can barely move ... that and his arms are chained up ... so vulnerable, if I wanted to, I could do anything I liked and get away with it. But with his arms like that it'll be impossible to get his top off, oh well, I can still get his trousers off.' Yuuri subconsciously licked his lips as his mind began to play out many repressed fantasies. 'Having him wrap his legs around me, his body will just be like a toy for me to play with and he won't be able to push me away...' His cheeks started to heat up, causing a palpable blush to spread across his tanned cheeks. 'These dungeons are quite a way from the main castle too, I can make him scream as loud as he can and no one would--wait a second!!' Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts abruptly. 'Stop it! Stop it right now! Your friends in trouble here and all you can think of is taking advantage of the state he's in? Wait, he's not a friend though, he's my fiancé, so it's ok, isn't it?' His mind began to drift off again when reality suddenly struck him.

"Earth to Shibuya?!" Murata yelled right into Yuuri's ear. "GAH?!" He jumped in shock; apparently he didn't notice that they had been trying to get Yuuri's attention for a while now. "W-what is it?" Yuuri tried to answer casually, trying so hard to suppress his growing blush. 'Great.' He thought. 'My cheeks are completely red, I've been staring at Wolfram for ages, and a certain…'problem' has started to rise...their gunna know just what I was thinking!' "The trial? In 2 days? Once it's over and the terms are met they are willing to release Wolfram, ok?" Murata filled in giving his blushing friend a weird look. "Your majesty, you seem slightly flushed, are you feeling ok? You don't have a fever, do you?" Conrad asked half concerned, half mockingly as Yuuri's face deepened in colour at the mention of his flushed face. "No! It's ok, I'm totally fine!" He laughed off averting his gaze to the corner of the room, trying with all his will not to let his gaze fall back upon to the chained Mazoku.

X-X-X

They returned to their rooms afterwards, and Yuuri insisted he was going to get an early night, since he was tired from the journey here. In reality, he just had to get

away from everyone before a certain something started to become noticeable. Ever since they had been in the dungeons, Yuuri's mind had gone blank, and refused

to think of anything but different ways to take advantage of Wolfram, which were becoming more intimate by the minute. He leaned against the wall and allowed his hand to waver down towards his waistline, planning on satisfying himself a little before he felt the need to immediately barge into the dungeon and ravish Wolfram. As his fingers brushed over the zip on his trousers he forcibly stopped himself. 'No. no matter what, there is no way in Shinou that I am jacking off while thinking about Wolfram!' He told himself. Determined to overcome his urge he jumped into a cold shower, which he hoped would cool his body down a bit.

He had done well. Now drifting off to sleep, and still not pleasured himself whilst thinking about Wolframs current situation. He thought he was doing well that is, until his dream state took over.

*Yuuri was standing in the all too familiar cell where Wolfram was being kept. But something wasn't right . . . the mood felt different than it had done earlier. And there was something missing, but couldn't put his finger on it. He turned to see Wolfram, topless. Gods it was a heavenly sight. Yuuri had seen him topless tons of times before in the baths, changing or when Gisela had to heal some cuts he acquired. But this time felt completely different. His smooth pale skin seemed to be begging Yuurito touch him, which he was feeling the urge to do but refused to let his body give in to the display before him. Instead, he settled with his mind which was going insane with his fantasies. "Yuuri…" Wolframs soft voice penetrated his ear like a sweet tune. "You know, it's more fun to do things instead of just thinking about them...' His low soft words created another piercing blush to spread across Yuuri's cheeks. Was Wolfram able to read his mind? His hand twitched in anticipation, his body awaiting his mind to allow him to claim his fiancé. 'He's just pretty much asked me to ravish him, I can't ignore that.' He decided, and his shaking legs began to slowly carry him over to the confined blond. He reached his fiancé and knelt down in front of him, slowly licking his lips... Wolfram really did look cuter up close, and now he was at Yuuri's mercy.

He brushed his hand over the pale muscular chest, teasing a firm nipple between his fingers, relishing in the soft moans of pleasure the blond emitted. His moist, pink

lips slightly parted, which Yuuri quickly dealt with. Carefully pressing his own to the young mazoku's, tweaking harder at the erect nipple to cause Wolframs moan of pleasure to grow. A tongue quickly darted into the moaning mouth, savouring the taste and beginning a playful battle with the other boys tongue. Both boys groaning slightly at the surprisingly good sensation. Gods, if Yuuri knew accepting his fiancé like this would feel so good, he would have done it ages ago! The rush of heat that had been burning in Wolframs chest had quickly spread down to his groin, he wanted to urge Yuuri to do more without having to beg him, but with his arms chained up he seemed to have no other choice. Yuuri seemed to have similar plans, his hold on Wolfram's lips was quickly released, causing the blond to release a small sigh of disappointment, and trailed his tongue down Wolframsperfectly curved neck. He planted small kisses in a trail down to his collarbone until he found a rather sensitive spot, making Wolfram gasp as he sucked on it lightly. "Ah, Yuuri.." he gasped in enjoyment as Yuuri left his mark claiming the blond as his, then deserted his neck to explore further down. Placing kisses he listened to the mazoku's soft moans of pleasure, things were going too perfectly weren't they? The Wolfram he knew

would put up more of a fight, it was almost like a dream... 'A dream.' Yuurithought to himself. 'Of course, no wonder Wolfram gave in so easily. Well, if this is a dream, why the heck am I being so patient?' A smirk curled onto his lips as he gazed up at the bright emerald green eyes that were clouded with lust. "Yuuri, what are you-AH!" A loud moan took over Wolframs words as Yuuri mercilessly grabbed him and began to start what he had desired so much ...*

Yuuri awoke in the morning, peering at the rising sun through squinted eyes. Man did he feel good, and oddly refreshed, 'I wonder why.' Yuuri thought before attempting to sit up. Then he realised what had happened. He shifted uncomfortably noticing the mess in his pyjama bottoms and groaned burying his head in his hands. "After resisting for so long! Why? Why, did I haveto dream that!?" He shook his head in a vain attempt at disregarding the details of the dream. After a few more minutes of bashing his head in his palms, he thought it best to wash off the evidence before leaving his room.

After a long cold shower he dressed and headed off to find Conrad and Murata. Since arriving at Lord Vancha's castle, they had been treated with suspiciously good respect. Perhaps the humans were really that fearful of the Maoh'spower? In any case, they had been treated like honoured guests, and given the will to do as they pleased, including visiting the captive Mazoku if they wished.

"Lord Weller has gone out to the town, King Yuuri. He asked me to tell you he would be back late this evening, so not to worry you." Lord Vancha informed him. 'So, Conrad's going to attempt to finish off Wolframs mission while he's here, is he? Well he won't be affected by the esoteric stones . . .' Yuuri looked around at the empty main room. "So, where's Murata?" He asked, now admiring a large landscape view from one of the clear glass windows. "The young sire took refuge in our castles library not too long ago; he informed me it would be a pleasure for your majesty to join him if he wished." Lord Vancha politely replied. "Oh right then, thanks." Yuuri answered, 'I don't get him, he's being way too nice. Oh well, I better think of

something else to do unless I want to be stuck reading boring old history books all day.' Seeing the look of displeasure on Yuuri face, Lord Vancha struck up another idea. "If you wished, King Yuuri, you could pay a visit to your fiancé for the day." Yuuri's head snapped up in a shock. 'How did he know I was engaged to Wolfram?!' "Uh...i mean, that would be ok?" He managed to stammer. "Why of course, I did tell you yesterday that it was fine for you to see him as long as he is not taken out of the cell. His trial is in another day anyway, and will most likely be released after our terms are met. If you hadn't rushed off to your room in such a hurry you would have known that." He finished, sounding slightly suspicious on his last words.

"Oh right, thank you, Lord Vancha. And yeah, sorry, I was feeling a little restless after the journey here." He quickly mumbled. "Besides, if anything were to happen I have a guard on duty just outside Bielefeld's cell." He finished turning to leave the room. "Just one?" Yuuri asked slightly taken back by that. Surely they would have a few more on guard of a Makoku prince? "Yes, my other troops are out on more pressing issues, and young Bielefeld barely has the energy to stand anyway. Good day, your majesty." With that, he left the room and Yuuri to his thoughts.

After a moment of stillness and silence Yuuri briskly fled the room and started to head to his determined destination. With the dungeons separated from the main castle that much and only one guard to take care of this would be simple. Yuuri's feet carried him down the many flights of stairs with one thought in mind, and that was to deal with this burning desire that had produced the dream from last night.

* * *

:O What is Yuuri going to do now? How is Conrad's mission going? How did Vancha know about their engagement? how will the trial go? And most importantly i wonder what books Murata is reading right now :D Find out next time! XP (OK, your only going to find out what Yuuri does next time)


End file.
